The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of yellow peach tree, Prunus persica (L.) Batsch, which has been given the variety denomination ‘CRISPDIVA’.
This new tree produces fruits with a long shelf life without alteration both on the tree after growth completion and after harvesting, very good eating quality, clingstone yellow flesh fruits with a slightly red pigmentation, for fresh market in end of August or early in September in the Pyrénées-Orientales department, France.